Fates Destiny
by harianjana
Summary: Potters flee from Britain to avoid the war and manipulations of Dumbledore. Now after many years, a representative comes to Wizarding Britain to deal with some negotiations on behalf of her kingdom with Lord Voldemort. When a Girl was born to Potters what happens to the Prophecy? Will it get nullified or accompanied by Oath of non - violence will it develop into some thing else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends,**

**Sorry for the late post. I know I am off for months, but I am really busy with my studies and the research project I am working on. So Please do forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Pairings : HP(Fem)/TR, SB/RL,JP/LP**

**Disclaimer: If HP is mine there would never have been a R/Hr or a very very psychiotic Voldie and a martyr Dumbles .I am not J.K .Rowling, so Harry Potter isn't mine. However the plot and the characterisation are mine.**

January 30th ,1980…..

"Your EDD was some where between July 20 and August 10 dear!"

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey! "

That night….

Lily was in cleaning kitchen when there was an alarm triggered indicating that some one arrived through floo. Rubbing her hands she came out " Whose there?" seeing the man standing there " Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you? "

The old man gave his grand fatherly smile " Hi Lily! I am fine. Actually I came here to speak few words with you and James. May I?"

Lily gestured him to sit and called for James ,he comes down through the stairs and seeing Dumbledore he straighten up " Any Mission, Professor?"

Dumbledore gets a grave expression " I am afraid. Poppy said me that Lily was expecting at end of July"

Lily nodded confused "Any problem Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head "Nothing for now, but a problem may be there Lily. I am afraid there's a prophecy which states that a child born at end of july will kill the dark lord, and if I am right, it might be yours child or Long bottoms child. Already Longbottoms went to Brazil to protect themselves, I suggest you people too go to some other protected place of yours. "

James and Lily nodded, Dumbledore nodded back and stood up as if to leave when he turned back and spoke " I think Sirius will appreciate a visit, James you might be missing Sirius, If I amn't wrong. Go to him, you and Remus only know where he is. "

James nodded "I am afraid I can't say where he is. He is fine there for years now Professor"

Dumbledore tilted his head " I agree, staying away from family for 5 years, away from here will have its consequences. If possible bring him back to Britain. "

James shook his head " I am afraid its not possible . Sirius can't come here"

"May I ask you why?"

"No Professor"

Dumbledore became cold all of a sudden "Then I am afraid, Order of Phoenix may no longer protect you"

Lily spoke with same coldness "And I am afraid Professor, we no longer need Order of Bye Professor!"

As she spoke those words, Dumbledore was expelled from wards and that means only one thing Potter Manor is under lock down.

The very same night….

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort has a letter in his hand and a maniac laugh on his face. One may wonder what the letter is, he read that again

_"Dark Lord,_

_I can't use the word Dear since you are no where Dear to me. But I do respect you for your intelligence, It came to my notice by some old bearded man that you might be trying to harm my child, because of some stupid prophecy, whose contents are not completely known to you. If you have the full prophecy you won't do any thing that will harm my child. But that's none of my concerns, me and my husband with authority of Lord and Lady Potter here by swear you that we will not raise our child, to raise a weapon on you. Now, we have nothing to do with this war, we have had enough. We are leaving Britain for good. Now Good bye, _

_ -Lady Lily Margarette Parvathi Potter nee' Evans"_

He laughed again reading the letter and summoned Severus , As Severus entered in he spoke " Severus, consider that your wish fulfilled"

Snape who was always considered one of good friends of Voldemort asked him curiously "May I enquire the reason My Lord"

"Lord and Lady Potter moved to some other place, they are no longer in Britain and they are no longer a hindrance to my plans, they gave an Unbreakable Vow to me that they will never raise their child to raise a weapon on me"

Severus's lips twitched a bit indicating he was happy " May I enquire about Longbottoms My Lord"

"Long Bottoms are never powerful enough to be worthy of my attention Severus. You know that" Severus nodded

James and Lily landed in the apparition point of their destined place. It was best to describe it as a palace, As the doors opened standing infront of them was a man wearing a T-shirt and jeans , James exclaimed happily "Sirius"

Sirius smiled and he hugged his friend, then he shook hands with Lily as it was inappropriate to hug a lady infront of others no matter how close they are , except she was a sister. Considering that James was his first cousin and also Brother in all but blood, he can't consider Lily as sister . So he just shook her hands. Lily knowing the rules of the palace, smiles to him.

After 2 years….

James died in a plane crash when he was travelling and Lily considering that she was James Soul partner can't live for much longer. She went to Sirius and spoke "A small word Siri"

He came a side from his cabin and asked "What Lily? "Sirius was distraught, but he can't get loose in his depression. He had responsibilities

Lily fidgeted for a while before she spoke " You know I am dying"

Sirius nodded, with a sad face. She sighed and spoke " I want you and Remus to adapt my child and raise her as if she was your own. This is my last wish, will you do that to me?"

One year back Lily gave birth to a female child and she was the darling of all of them. Considering that Remus and Sirius are couple and they can't have a child on their own, they too come to see her as their own. Lily don't even need to ask them, they will gladly accept but "Lily you know, her identity might be changed"

Lily nodded " If you are speaking about her no longer being a British girl , I have no concerns about that. Sirius you too lost your nationality, yet you are happy here. I am sure my child will be happy too"

Sirius nodded " Ok then. "

Saying this Sirius sent a patronus to the priest while they moved to the Altar. Lily took her child and followed Sirius to the Altar. Standing infront of altar as priest came, he did some rituals and handled a bowl to them. Sirius left a drop of his blood in it, and Lily slightly picked the childs hand and dropped a drop of blood in it. Priest mixed the blood drops incanting some charms and then signalled to Sirius " I Sirius Orion Black aka Sireesh Dhyanachand Verma, born son of Orion and Walburga black, Adopted son of Amrutha Varma, Lord of Black family and Head of Verma family, King of Indian Wizarding World, here by announce Hrithika Agnaeius Potter, daughter of James Charles Potter and Lily Margaretta Parvathi Potter as my daughter by adaptation though blood and Magic. "

The two drops whirled faster and mixed furiously till a white ball of energy raised from it. It divided into two parts and got into both Sirius and Hrithika. Priest gave some conclusive words and finally ended the ceremony.

Lily smiled, which might probably her last smiles as she handed over her daughter to Sirius and kissed her "I love you Soo much dear" saying that she collapsed and her life source came out in a green ball of light entering into sky.

Sirius looked at the altar where a statue of God Krishna lay and spoke " May her soul rest in peace My God"

After 20 years….

The whole ministry of Magical Britain was in festive mood. Because it was the day when Lord Voldemort became Lord of Magical Britain 15 years ago, which led into a golden age in Britain. Muggle born were no longer abused, they no longer were treated as mudbloods or abominations. They were introduced into Wizarding society at a tender age of 5 , from when they get to go too a primary school, which has the subjects of both magic as well as muggle. Hogwarts is no longer a Light-Pro school it was a neutral territory where a subject learns the magic of his compliance along with the interested muggle subjects like history, Maths, Science etc. People who feared Voldemort now adore him. Wizarding Britain was successfully in peace for 15 in any other year Voldemort would be standing at centre, in his full snake personae. But this year he was not there, he was in his meeting room speaking with Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy

"What do you mean Malfoy, saying now"

"My Lord ! but we got it on a short notice, from Her Highness that, she was sending a representative on her behalf , to sort out the matters in regarding with our proposal on alliance. "

Voldemort was irked to the core, it does him no good to present his snake personality infront of his people. People know him by that only, only his inner circle know his Tom Riddle form. Added to that, arrival of a foreign delicate, that too from an isolated kingdom which was known for its advanced magic was nothing less irksome. Deciding himself he spoke " Announce to the people that I am not attending to night, because I am on an emergency work"

Lucius nodded as he left while Riddle donned his favourite Green robe and separated,

Every one in the party was drinking and dancing, while there was one girl who sat in a corner looking at people around her, observing them. She had a knee length black hair in contrast to her golden white skin which she braided, and her eyes were dark green like leaves of forest. She wore a Cotton Kurta which has a small embroidery with beads along the corner on a black jeans , and has a small studded bindi on her forehead in between her eye brows indicating her Indian origin. She had her one leg crossed over other, some one came and stood infront of her, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the person standing he was tall and had slightly curly black hair which was well tamed. His blue eyes were his most stunning feature, She wore a cotton kurti like top which has studded embroidery along the collar over a black jeans. Her features indicate her Indian Origin, while her posture speaks of confidence and elegance.

Tom Riddle expected many things from a representative but certainly not this. Here was a woman of 20 years age sitting in front of him, leaving all the formal dress ware, he went infront of her and asked freely "My Lady, May I ask you why you are in informal clothes?"

She looked at him for a minute as if estimating him and spoke " I don't know who you are, as much as you follow your manners, you can't call me My Lady. Because I am certainly not your Lady. So you can call me Miss. . Coming to my dress, Actually this is a dress in which I am comfortable in and if you expect an out sider to be clad in your robes or dress gowns, then I don't think I will follow it. According to our rules., any nice looking dress is acceptable if it is presentable enough. Only festivals and ceremonies need the proper attire, which I can't wear here. So I wore dress of my May I inquire who are you?"

"Tom Riddle. May I know your name please?"

She smiled "Certainly , I am Hrithika Verma"

Tom frowned " Verma in the sense Royal family right. But Minister said me that a representative is coming"

Her smile vanished " I don't know what you people mean by representative, but I certainly assure you it doesn't mean Servant. Any way I came here on throne's behalf and yes I am a member of family. I am King's Brother 's daughter." Hrithika smirked, what she said was technically truth, she didn't mention that she happens to be king's daughter as well.

"Such a simple clothing from a Royal Family Member"

Hrithika chuckled " Well what did you think? Coming from India means we will have all that high jewellery heavy clothes? No way we are simple people, we don't taunt our riches to world, but we will show it when needed. Any way, you can't expect me to stay 24 hours in a dress made of Banaras silk or Kancheepuram silk. Its really heavy, and I will die of sweating I am sure. " she smiles and he too can't expect but smile. She said him " Smile suits you Mr. Riddle. But may I ask you who you are, Not name but your occupation. Because I need to meet Lord Voldemort"

_'You already met My Lady'_ He thought to himself but spoke out " I am his highest official"

She nodded and continued to look at party, then he asked her " Did you have your food Lady Verma"

She shook her head sheepishly "Actually I am a complete Vegetarian and here every thing has a bit of Non veg or Egg in it, which I won't eat. And I don't drink Hot drinks. So every thing was out"

He nodded in understanding and asked "Why aren't you dancing ?"

She shrugged " We won't dance infront of others, except our family , and when it involves a couple dance we has to do that with our family and husband only, not with others. So I guess, I have pretty much nothing to do here"

Tom looked thoughtful before he spoke " So , Lady Verma, would you like to accompany from this crowds as I too hate them"

She looked at him incredulously before she spoke " You don't look like the one who hate crowds. "

He chuckled " Then consider I am good at masking things."

She sighed " Okay ! Let me inform my friend who accompanied me. " saying that she went into crowds and spoke to a guy who was dancing there, he looked at Tom Riddle and nodded. Then he bowed to Hrithika, she glared at him before she comes back muttering something in Hindi. She came to him and spoke " Lets go !"

They went through a maze of corridors into a balcony which was at the highest point of the ministry and gives a nice Sky view, Liking it Hrithika sat on the railing, hanging her legs , and Tom raised his eye brow " You know what you are so unLadyish"

She shrugged as she spoke " I never knew there is a book on how a Lady should behave. "

"You are from Royal Family"

"So what? My father always say me one thing, I should do what ever I wish. Also there were no such rules like that in our country. As long as we don't misbehave its fine. "

"Interesting, I hope the meeting with Lord Voldemort would be successful"

"Why?"

"Then I will get to see your country"

Hrithika remained thought ful for a while , when Tom thought she won't reply any thing she spoke " May be. Indians welcome any one, and you will like it there."

Tom frowned at her third person language, but let it go for the moment, he liked this woman. His age was 45 years which was not much considering he was a wizard, but still he doesn't have any relation in his life. He always preferred celibacy, but he was attracted to this Woman, who was so free yet so composed, so childy yet so Elegance. Now he was even more ready to pursue this alliance. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a voice "Miss . Verma?"

Hrithika turned back to look at Severus who was standing there and smiled " Hi Severus ! I expected to meet you first, but instead I met Mr. Riddle here"

"Mr. Riddle you say?"

Tom decided to turn back " Yes Severus?" . He gave a look to Severus that meant _"Say nothing"_ Severus shared a look with him and spoke " Glad that you are acquainted with Tom , Hrithika"

Hrithika smiled again, this time more cheerfully "Paa asked me to send his greetings to you and Dad asked me to tell you to eat properly"

Severus smiled " Tell them I am absolutely fine and ask them to be nice, and not to create havoc"

Hrithika shook her head " You won't let it go, Do you?"

Severus grinned " Common, it's a very short time. I may not be able to visit them, but I still remember them"

Hrithika's smile vanished a bit " They grew up Sev"

Sev glared at her " Now what with the nick name, I think I can punish you for this"

Hrithika grinned " But you won't, because I am your favourite Hrithika"

Tom who felt there was some thing missing cleared his throat, when they both stopped and looked at him, he asked Severus " I don't know, you are acquainted with Vermas"

Severus nodded " I am under a oath, they are very secretive that I wasn't allowed to tell my friendship with them, unless they them selves express it. Indeed Hrithika here is my God daughter ."

Tom nodded satisfied by that answer even if he doesn't like Severus hiding things from him.

Hrithika who was now straightened " Severus, I need to meet Lord Voldemort. You know tomorrow is Angad's birthday, I need to be there, or else he will kill me."

Severus looked at Tom who narrowed his eyes at mention of a guy's name, Severus knew he should explain it before his lord explode " Hrithika, I think your brother won't be that bad."

Hrithika rolled her eyes " You don't know of him. "

Tom interfered " I will speak with him, and can arrange meeting in an hour. I think he will like to send his wishes for Heir Verma"

Hrithika blinked at him and started to laugh, she laughed so loud and hard but it was still pleasant " Angad as heir Verma? No Mr. Riddle, Even thought ours is a Patriarchal society, the elder one gets the Heir title, in this case its Princess. She was the Heiress and will be the empress of Indian Wizarding world, when King decides to step down. "

Tom frowned again " Leaving a male and giving the throne to a female just because she happens to be elder one . Isn't it ridiculous"

Severus saw Hrithika getting anger he spoke " It was rumoured that Her Highness is an exceptional witch and is very capable than her brother. "

Tom never heard Severus Praising some one, if he did that means the witch might be exceptional, more reasons for him to form the alliance. He nodded and left from there.

As he let, Severus turned and raised an eye brow at Hrithika, who smiled at him and hugged him tightly " How are you Sev ? I missed you a lot!"

How much ever he want to scold the girl for getting her self in a game whom no one played, he can't, he hugged her back, " I missed you to dear. "

Hrithika beamed at him and then scowled " You are the one who convinced Siri, to consider this alliance, now I expected you to, atleast meet me when I arrive here."

" I was told that some representative is coming, I didn't even expect the mutt to send you"

"Dad didn't let me but Paa convinced him, I think now Siri was worrying over for me. Actually that's why I said I want to go by to night, or else, Siri may come here him self and also brng Paa along with him, and not to mention a brigade of Army"

"I can never understand how Senior Verma gave Sirius the king ship not even to mention the people who bear him" Severus muttered.

Hrithika scowled now "Atleast he was better than your Lord , uncle. Do I have to remind you, who were considered as the most powerful country now. Not even to mention who holds the ICW First ranking"

Severus rolled his eyes " Won't even let a word on your father , do you?"

She smiled at him sweetly " I won't let any word on you too Sev. " They heard a storm out side, and she squealed " Rain" she looked at Severus with big puppy eyes, Severus whispered to her "Hrithika! You have a meeting with Lord Voldemort in an hour"

Hrithika shrugged off " I will play in rain for 30 minutes, and I can dry my self in a second" saying that she jumped down the balcony and then casted a feather charm on her, she safely landed and then twirled around in rain, playing laughing like hell, Her laugh reverberated around the whole area that Severus wondered, why no one came out from Ministry, he was sure, if it wasn't for the people being busy in Party, they should have came out by then. He know Hrithika was free spirited which she got probably from both Sirius and James, but that doesn't mean he will like her getting her self ridiculed. May be her behaviour acceptable in India, here people won't accept it, they would laugh at her. As he looked at her , he thought about the new problem where a certain Lord Britain behaved abnormally with her. He can see the attraction in Tom's eyes, but what will Tom do when he knows that this girl was the child who was prophesied to kill him 20 years back. What was not known to him was, a level below him a red eyed snake faced man was watching the same girl with admiration in his eyes,

Did I dare say Admiration ? Yes, Tom admired her. She has that free ness and the fresh ness which he craved from his child hood. He never had it, he hoped Lording over the Britain may give him that, but no he was still tied. Tied to social obligations, Still here was a woman who certainly belongs to Royal family, yet behave so normal, as if she was a normal girl . Tom liked her freedom and innocence. He survived in his life while she lived her life . Tom want that freedom can he get it? He doesn't know. Will she teach him ? Tom frowned at his uncharacteristic thoughts, but the thing that was unknown to him was though he was a Lord, he still had that orphaned child inside him who craved love and freedom which Tom mistook for power.

Is the power Dark Lord truly knows not is truly Love?


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongPairings : HP(Fem)TR, SB/RL,JP/LP/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: If HP is mine there would never have been a RHr or a very very psychiotic Voldie and a martyr Dumbles .I am not J.K .Rowling, so Harry Potter isn't mine. However the plot and the characterisation are mine./strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Finally Tom came out from his musings and straightened up. He stood straight and sent a patronus to Severus, unlike every one thought his patronus wasn't a snake , it was indeed a beautiful doesn't know the reasons why his patronus is a stag, but he can understand that there's some significance to it, which he doesn't know.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"But he raised his eye brow when a dove replied his message " I am bringing her with me in five minutes My Lord!" As the Patronus dispersed, he morphed himself into his snake like form and sat regally on the chair. The meeting room has a round table with two chairs, oddly he felt if it was a date but shook himself out from his thoughts. Elves setted up a tea pot and cups in the middle , and he sat in the chair that faced the door. He straightened himself when there was a knock on the door and smoothed his voice "Come in!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"What he saw next minute was one thing he never would have expected, Along with Severus, Hrithika came but she was completely dry and had her clothes transformed into a cotton chudidaar which was complete white and she had her hair again tied in a tight knot. She stood straight , no signs of humour which she showed before, and was completely to the point. She came to the table with an elegance and sat infront of him. As he stood to bow in courtesy , she joined her hands in a traditional Indian Namaste " Nice to meet you , !"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort himself can't contain his amusement, so he chuckled " Mi Lady, I assure you . No one call me by my name, if ever I was called as such, I expect proper respect associated with my name"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She kept her face passive and she spoke " I apologise , but according to our traditions, we can't call an outer with the word of Lord. It is confined to my Maternal Lord and Lord of My spouse family. Also I would appreciate if you call me , rather than Mi Lady. Because that was a word solely confined to my spouse."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort raised his eye brow " If You don't mind me prying, May I get to know of your spouse"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She raised her eye brow " I am not yet engaged . But I assure you that is not the purpose of the meeting"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I am trying to lighten the atmoshphere Miss Verma"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"" Upto what I heard, it was reputed that Lord of Britain was not known for his Light Conversations" She replied back confidentlyp  
>p class="MsoNormal"" But You missed to say that this Lord of Britain, never had to deal with an young Lady like you "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika again raised her eyebrow to reply some thing, but suddenly some thing buzzed in her pocket and she sighed before taking it out. She then tapped it with her wand and it enlarged into a bulb…p  
>p class="MsoNormal"" I apologise Lord Verma, we missed on our track and I didn't have the chance to explain about our arrangements" Hrithika spoke apologizing, even if her voice was strongp  
>p class="MsoNormal"The guy on the screen, who had short hair and was wearing a traditional Indian Kurta Pyjama spoke " Its okay Hrithika. Lord Britain, forgive my representative for stalling. But it is a visual system, from where I too can listen your dealings along with Hrithika, and Instead of her having to report me, we can get the details fixed. " The man spoke eloquently and Tom felt he knew the man before.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Tom nodded " Its Okay! Lord Verma! Can we start?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika nodded as she spoke " You forwarded a bond of alliance with our country. And you said you can do any thing with in limits in return?'p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort nodded .p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika continued " Our demands are three,p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strong1. There are some Indians who migrated to Britain, some decades back, when Muggle India was under control of British. They by law are British citizens and attend Hogwarts. But, they loose a lot of our Indian culture , and get to celebrate Christmas and all. We want them to get a free pass to go home or celebrate atleast some of our Major festivals. "strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort rose his eye " May I ask what your second demand is?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika spoke "strong We people even if we are not under the control of Muggle Britain has to endure their rule when Muggle India came under their control. Considering that our wizards live side ways with Muggles , maintaining our secrecy, there are some hostilities with Muggle Britain and us. If condition arises where there is a war between the two nations, our alliance should not be affected by it. And if some of us has to charge against Muggle Britain, it can't be considered as breaking the alliance."strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort thought for a while, obviously the two things they asked were, very simple, He thought if they will ask him a part of Britain or some such things, where they get a major benefit, but clearly what they asked were very easy things, some might consider second one tricky, but he want complete isolation from muggle world, so he has no problem with that, what he doesn't notice was Hrithika's assessing eyes on him. He came out from hemis musings when he heaemrd Lord Verma's words "Apparently Lord Britain, you have nothing we doesn't have, so we don't need any thing from you, but these two are some things that will concern my people, and I am acting their behalf. There's nothing like indirect loop."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort asked with a raised brow "Your third demand"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika spoke plainly strong" It was from Princess Verma actually, she was in a critical condition to think about your alliance because, there are many aweful rumours about you being ruthless, unable to care for any one and all. She wants you to take an apprentice, because, relation between apprentice and master is very close, and if you are able to maintain such a close relation with some one, it will be like a proof that you are not the stone hearted one. This is our third demand, If you agree to take an apprentice in a time of 15 days we can sign the treaty"strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort thought for a while , it was a tricky situation, the reason why he doesn't take an apprentice is as Hrithika said, Apprentice-Master's relation was really close and he wasn't comfortable for such a close relation. He has friends in his life but they are also kept at a certain distance, he doesn't want any one to enter in his life, but here is a tricky situation. But why the hell is Princess interested in his personal life , Damn it. He thought to himself and asked Hrithika " May I know the reason of your Princess's personal interest in my life?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika chuckled " Its nothing sort of Personal Interest , its purely professional interest. We Indians value our emotions and relations a lot. When there is an alliance between yours and ours, you will be automatically considered as a friend of our nation. Now we can't give that to a person who despises the very thing that we value most. "p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort nodded with the satisfied answer and he produced the parchment which had the treaty in front Hrithika. She read over it and indeed there was a clause in it where he accept to take over an apprentice in 15 days, she signed it and then stamped it with Indian Royal seal, Nodding in satisfaction, she made a copy and returned the copy to Voldemort, he raised his eye brow, as he gritted out " May I know the reason you concealed your signature "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika smirked as she spoke " Its to avoid my signature getting forged , every one India Practices it. So don't worry."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort nodded, liking the idea even if he mused how one can forge a Magical Signature, he decided to research on it,. Finally he spoke " Its nice meeting you "p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Its nice meeting you too , Convey my regards to your wife" saying that she did a Namaste to himp  
>p class="MsoNormal"" My wife?" Voldemort asked incredulously .p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I met Lady Bellatrix Black some years ago in an International convention and I heard her saying that she was your intended. I thought you might be married by now. "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"" I never had any intended Miss. Verma. Bella might have some assumptions in her brain. It's a misconception"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika nodded her head and she tapped her wand on the crystal, closing it. As per the custom she took another Crystal from her pouch and gave it to him " This is similar to the one I gave you before. Any emergency, tap the crystal with your wand thrice, it will connect you to Lord Verma, or his mate."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort nodded in approval, taking it and asked "Any thing else "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika thought a while " Convey my regards to your Assistant . He helped me a bit after I arrived here. " she said impassivelyp  
>p class="MsoNormal"Voldemort want to grin but didn't and spoke " Certainly Madam Verma. "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She took the cue "Then I will take my leave Mr. Voldemort"p  
>div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"<br>p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"As he stood to send her off she smiled to him and disappeared shocking him. After all he would be shocked, why wouldn't he be when some one go straight through his wards./p  
>div  
>p class="MsoNormal"As Hrithika landed infront of her father, she shared a hi-fi with him and started laughing. Sirius who sat there smirking also laughed. Finally they both let themselves calm down and Hrithika sat down. She again started to laugh " You has to see his face Papa. Oh My God, I tried very hard not laugh on his face"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Same here too Kiddo" Sirius spoke with so much affection, that Hrithka perked her eyes up and looked at him inquiring . Sirius smiled and spoke " You know he was the most feared and powerful dark lord in last 500 centuries, that's what I heard since my childhood. I am proud to say you were able to pull one on him. "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika smiled, she know everything there was about her parents and also her adopted parents who were her God fathers. She loved them, she know as much of British culture as much as that of Indian Culture. But she always liked Indian culture and prefer to think her self as an Indian citizen. She spoke to him " Don't say you are not dark"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius scoffed, " I would be insane if I say I amn't. But I am not the one for Dark dominance . "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika shrugged as she took her drink from the servant. Yes there are house elves, but also there are servants. People who doesn't have any ability often tends to be servants and they work along with house elves. Hrithika absent mindedly took a deep breath, having the scent of her Green Tea. The smell of herbs always rejuvenates her. She spoke absent mindedly " Where is Angad?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius shrugged, even if Remus and Sirius are mates, they can't have pregnancy. He doesn't know why but there's a perceived notion that males can get pregnant, that was an utter bull shit and if two males were mates, then one of them should get their organs transfigured into female genitals, when in the condition, his whole body will change and he will become a female. He and Remus both are not supportive of the idea and hence they adopted a child through blood adaptation, and that was Angad.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""He went along with Remy to Horse riding"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika nodded as she sipped her tea and she again spoke after a while " I am thinking how much time it takes him to see the ICW referred apprentice's name"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"br  !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius eyes held the same glee as his cousin Bellatrix, any one may find it unnerving, but Hrithika smiled at him as he spoke " I am sure we will be getting a mirror call from him tomorrow morning "p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika nodded " How about we visit him inviting him for Angad's birthday"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius smiled " Take Gaurav with you"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika nodded " Thank god, we have a signalling system, which gives Gaurav signal as soon as I leave the Ministry, or else he would have been there still"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius sighed exasperated " I can't even understand, how they can enjoy that stupid Ball"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika's eyes flashed with mischief " Oh! Don't worry, I am sure Lord Voldemort will never again like a ball , after he leave from here"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius laughed " I can't wait. I think there's no problem if the card is altered a bit"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hrithika smiled and nodded. She stood and hugged him " Good night Dad"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Sirius petted her hair " Good night Darling. Sweet dreams"p  
>div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"<br>p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Hrithika smiled and turned around to leave, "Horror dreams Dad" she shouted as she passed through the doors./p  
>div  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
